1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a haptic driving method and apparatus for a flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flexible display device is thin, lightweight, impact-resistant, bendable, and moldable. These features make flexible display devices easy to handle and suitable for use in new fields and applications. In one type of flexible display device, a touch panel is used as an intuitive interface device. In order to increase user experience, a haptic feedback device may be used for the flexible display device. A haptic feedback device receives feedback based on information relating to a touch input and generates, for example, mechanical vibration or an electrical stimulus.